How They Met
by NaLu-4tw
Summary: Young Nashi Dragneel is at her Aunt and Uncle Fullbuster's for the day. When it comes to story time, she wants to hear the story about how her parents met. Luckily, Juvia has Lucy's diary from when she was 17.
1. Chapter 1

**So I heard from a certain someone that when you have at least 5 fanfics published, you can get (find) a Beta Reader. And since I had 4 fanfics, I thought why not write a 5th?**

**But I remembered that I'm already updating 3 fanfics weekly. (I update 1 fanfic every week). So I thought why not write another one-shot. So obviously, I didn't know what I wanted to write about. So I asked my irl friends. One of them gave me an idea, so I changed it up a bit and began writing it. So here it is... (NaLu fic with some Gruvia)**

* * *

_**Dedicated to Alani Reese D.**_

_**And Devotion Sky R. **_

* * *

AU

Natsu was driving down the street to his daughter's uncle's house. Mainly, because he and his wife, Lucy, had to go to work. Gray and Juvia Fullbuster watch the young Dragneel during the day. Well for now, since Nashi's Aunt Juvia is pregnant with a baby boy. They weren't really her Aunt and Uncle though. It's just her parents and them are close friends.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" The 5 year old called from the back. "Almost Sweetie." Natsu smiled as he continued to drive.

"Remember Nashi, you shouldn't give your Aunt too much of a hard time. She is pregnant, and due sometime soon." Lucy said, turning to the backseat. "How would I give her a hard time?" Nashi debated crossing her arms. "Because your just like your father.." Lucy half mumbled.

"Hey! I'm not like that pyro!" The 2 pinkettes yelled at the same time. Lucy began giggling. Natsu had a strange fire fetish, which caused him to "accidentally" set off many fires. After sometime Lucy had convinced him to become a Fireman, so he could know how to put out his fires. And of course, the young Dragneel took after him.

After that being said, the family made it to the Fullbuster household. "Well we're here Nashi." Natsu said to his daughter. "Yeah!" Nashi grabbed her backpack and went out the car. She turned around and waved to her parents. She then rang the doorbell waiting for the couple to come to the door.

After a while, Juvia arrived at the door welcoming Nashi in. "Good morning Nashi." The pinkette smiled walking in.

"Where's Uncle Gray?" Juvia closed the door and went into the living room following the Dragneel. "He should be in the kitchen." She said holding her stomach, waddling a little.

Nashi turned back to the bluenette, remembering what she wanted to do. She quickly kneeled in front of the excpecting mom. "And how's my cousin doing?" Nashi asked the baby boy in his mother's tummy, as she put her hand against her aunt.

As in response, the baby kicked to Nash i's touch. Juvia just giggled. "He sure likes you." Nashi just grinned, like her father does.

She then removed her hand and went ro find her Uncle. "Oi, Stripper Uncle!" The girl called walking into the kitchen. Gray was digging in the freezer getting ice.

"I wish Natsu hadn't taught you those nicknames he gave me in high school. " He had said, plopping ice in a glass. Nashi just giggled. "Good thing I have a kind side from my Mama."

The black-haired soon to be father, grabbed his cup of ice and filled it with water. Then he took a sip and spoke again, "So.. What story do you want to here today, Nashi?"

The little girl spun in a circle, deciding. "Hmm.. I like the stories you tell me, about you being an ice wizard and my father a fire wizard. I mean it fits well, with his obsession with fire and your choice in temperature. But today, I was thinking something that actually happened..." Nashi said as she stopped spinning.

"What are you talking about, those stories did happen!" Gray protested, faking a look of surprise. Nashi just stuck out her tongue. "Yeah right... Anyways, today I wanted to hear a story about my parents."

"What about them?" Gray furred his eyebrows. "How they met and all!" Nashi exclaimed. "Oh.. Well..." The man stated, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not too sure what happened..." The little girl began pouting.

"I might be able to help with that story." Nashi turned to her aunt who had spoken. "How?" She asked. "With this." Juvia then held up a book, or a journal to be exact. Nashi was confused until she read the cover, "Property of Lucy Heartfillia." It was Lucy's diary.

"Juvia! Why do you have that?" Gray asked his wife in surprise. "Um.. I stole it during our Junior year... At the time she was my love rival, and I needed to learn her feelings towards you." Juvia said looking down blushing.

"It's not that. I mean when Lucy found it missing she told Erza, and Erza interrogated us all for a week. I got beaten up because it was missing!" Gray exclaimed. "I know... It was hard seeing you in pain, but I wanted to find out how she felt towards you.."

"Well, what does it have in it?" Nashi asked her aunt. "Um.. It has how she and Natsu met, when she realized how she felt for him, and when they started dating." The bluenette said. "Well okay then, I want to know how they met" Nashi yelled excitedly.

Gray walked over to his niece, picking her up and carrying her to the couch. "Okay, but we need to sit down first. Juvia doesn't need to be walking so much." He gently set Nashi down on the couch, then helping his wife sit down on the recliner.

Afterwards, he came back to the couch with the diary in his hand. "This seems a little weird... Well anyways, let's begin..."

**August 25th, X784,**

**I'm starting this journal for my Junior year, mainly because Papa gave me this a while back. I found it the other day in a bag. This will be more in memory of Mama more than Papa. He doesn't deserve it as much as she does, especially since he's changed. **

**Anyways, today was my first day, and let me just say it was very... strange. I had somehow convinced Dad to let me change schools a while back, and he let me switch to Fairy Tail Academy. **

**You could tell at first glance, at the school, that is was very different. The first thing I did was go to get my schedule and uniform. The pink/purple haired woman at the desk looked at me weird, I shrugged it off and went to change into my uniform. **

"Oh she's talking about Miss Porlyusica." Juvia said out loud. "I hated that woman, almost as much as she hated us." Gray said continuing to read the diary.

**The uniform was pretty casual. A white blouse with a yellow short sleeved sweatshirt pullover or whatever you call it and a navy blue skirt. I'm not good at explaining clothes, maybe it is because when I was younger I never picked out my outfits.**

**After I changed, I left to find my first class. English 1-A. It wasn't too far from the bathroom. When I got there I inwardly smiled to myself. 'So another chance at a new beginning.'**

**I slowly walked in the class, and took in my surroundings. There was an array of desks on the left side of the classroom and the teacher's desk on the right. **

**There were people sitting a top desks chatting, some reading, and the rest of the class probably wasn't here yet. The teacher was also missing from the picture. I slowly made my way to a seat a few rows down. Some people watched me walk, others ignored my presence. **

**I sat down at the seat quietly putting my bag down on the desk. A girl with blue hair walked over to me a little angrily. "You can't sit there! That is Juvia's Gray-sama's seat!" The girl said.**

"Who's talking about you, Aunt Juvia?" Nashi asked the bluenette. Juvia just smiled, and Gray started again.

**I looked at her in confusion. Was she talking in 3rd person? "What is your name, new Love Rival?" She asked me. Did she just call me her "love rival?" **

"Wait? Was that you talking in 3rd person?" Nashi asked her Aunt. Juvia nodded. "Why did you talk like that? Was it just something you were doing at the time? I think Daddy calls it a phase..." The pinkette said.

"No, I had grown up speaking that way." Juvia told her. "Then why did you stop?" Nashi asked. "The man I was in love with, loved me back." Juvia smiled at her husband. Gray smiled in return "Oh." Nashi honestly didn't understand. But one day she probably would.

**"Um... My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." I said a with a little bit of pride. "I'm Juvia Lockser." She said. So that's the bluenette's name. **

**There was a bit of an awkward silence until she broke it. "So is Lucy-san going to move out of Gray-sama's chair or is Juvia going have to fight her?" Why was she about to fight me over a seat. Some teenagers are just strange. **

**"Um... I'll move, I didn't know this was someone's seat. Sorry." I grabbed my bag and began trying to sit up. Suddenly, I felt like my skirt wasn't following the rest of me. So I stood up quickly, hearing a tear. It scared me. I looked down at the seat and saw a piece of cloth the color of my skirt. What the heck just happened? **

**I heard Juvia gasp. I looked from the seat back at her, then I remembered the sound of something ripping. Was that my skirt!? I looked at my behind and saw the missing piece of fabric. I gasped and grabbed my bag to hide my panties from showing.**

Nashi started laughing. Gray stopped laughing and looked at his wife. Instantly they started laughing at the young Dragneel's laugh. After she calmed down Gray spoke again. "Okay, let's get back to the story.."

**I could hear laughter and I just started blushing dark red. I stared at the seat in awe. Why did my skirt rip? Then I saw that there was glue residue on the seat. **

**"Hey Blondie! Why did you do that? You ruined my prank, that was meant for the Stripper!" I heard. I looked up and saw a pink haired boy. Stripper? Was he referring to the person who sits next to Juvia? Gray?**

"I knew you were a stripper, Uncle Gray." Nashi giggled. "Again with Natsu's stupid nicknames..." Gray sighed in defeat.

**"W-what?" I stuttered. "Natsu, look what you did to the poor girl! You should maintain your rivalry with Gray just between the two of you." I heard from a red haired woman. Who was she? And did she call the pink haired guy, Natsu? **

**I then saw a black haired boy walk in the room. I probably wouldn't have noticed him, but he didn't have his shirt on so you couldn't miss him. I started blushing even darker than I was, why didn't he have a shirt on? And what the heck is happening?**

"Oh yeah, you can't forget about the stripping habit you had. I mean that's how Natsu gave you your nickname." Juvia laughed. "Yeah, yeah..." Gray muttered acting upset.

**"Oi, Flame Brain what did you do this time?" The guy who walked in asked. Natsu, turned to look at the shirtless guy. "She fell for the prank I left for you, Squinty Eyes." **

**"You should learn to plan your pranks out better then, Droopy Eyes." They got into each other's faces throwing lame insults at each other. **

**Juvia soon went over to the black haired boy, and started hugging his arm and calling him "Gray-sama." He must be Gray.**

"I didn't know you use to be all over Uncle, Aunt Juvia." Nashi said. "Yeah.." Juvia sighed. "That was a long time ago." Gray smirked and continued the story.

**"Aww you poor thing. Your first day at Fairy Tail must be going pretty bad. I'm sorry you had to run into Natsu first thing.." I turned around to see a curvy girl with long flowing silver hair. She smiled a warm smile at me. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, and this is Levy McGarden." She said gesturing to a petite blue haired girl. **

"Levy and Mirajane are in the story too!" Nashi cheered.

**"Lucy Heartfillia." I said, tightening my grip on my bag that was hiding my butt.**

Nashi laughed a little bit again.

**"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if we help you change, since you had a little accident." The bluenette said. I was a little confused, until I remembered what had happened to my skirt. "Oh... oh yea, please I dont't mind."**

**The girls helped me change into an extra skirt Mirajane had. We started getting to know each other while I changed. **

**"Do you mind if I call you Lu-chan?" Levy asked me, walking me back to class. "Go ahead." **

**"Oh.. What was the name of the red-haied girl who was scolding... Natsu?" I asked remembering the jerk's name. **

Gray started laughing. "Even Lucy thought he was a jerk at first." Juvia and Nashi just looked at him with a straight face. He coughed nervously and started reading again.

**"Who? Oh do you mean Erza?" Mira asked. I slowly nodded. So her name was Erza. "Yea, that's Erza Scarlet. She's the most strict woman in Fairy Tail. She's just about the only one who can put Natsu and Gray back in line."**

Gray furred his eyebrows**. **

**"And what about Natsu and Gray?" I asked the girls. "They're the troublemakers of Fairy Tail. They've known each other since they were 7. They are friends sometimes, and enemies at other times. Natsu is more on the dense side while Gray can be oblivious." I nodded at what Mira said. "Oh okay."**

"Wait what? Is that how everyone thought of me in high school?" Gray exclaimed. Juvia nodded at him, and Nashi just smiled.

**We finally walked into the classroom again. Just in time too, the bell rang like a second after we stepped in the room. **

**Almoat imediantly Natsu ran up to me. He had a few bumps on his head. He either got into a fight with Gray or I'm guessing Erza set him straight.**

"She set him straight. I remember it clearly..." Gray said flinching.

**"Gomen, I'm sorry blondie. The prank was meant for the Peverted Icicle." He apologized. "Erm... It's okay I guess. And the name is Lucy." I told him. **

**"Well I'm sorry Luigi. But I guess if you hadn't had sat in his seat then it wouldn't have happened." He was agitating me now.**

"Aye, he still calls her that." Nashi said happily. "Really?" Juvia asked the little girl. Nashi nodded.

**"My name is Lucy." I said angrily. "Natsu, leave her alone right now. It's her first day, she needs some space right now." Mirajane said. I nodded a thanks as I went to find a new seat.**

**After that episode Erza approached me later on with a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo around his right eye. She apologized for Natsu's behavior, and asked me to sit with her group during lunch. I agreed.**

**At Lunch time I followed Levy to the table where Erza's group eats. I recognized Gray, Natsu, Juvia, Erza, Mira, and the blue haired boy from earlier there.**

**"Lucy." Erza said making room for me and Levy. We sat down next to her. "Hey Erza."**

**"You remember Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal, right?" I nodded. So his name was Jellal. "Yup." Everyone just looked at me. "Okay, well there is also Gajeel, Laxus, Cana, Lisanna, and Elfman." She gestured at everyone. I wasn't going to remember anyone's name she just mentioned though. "Nice to meet you'll." I bowed my head at them.**

"Mama and Daddy are still friends with them." Nashi exclaimed. Juvia and Gray smiled at her.

**Some said hello, while others smiled. Everyone seemed friendly. I talked with everyone for the rest of lunch and the remaining day. Let me just say Natsu **_**is**_** dense. But these are the people I will be spending the next few years with, maybe even longer.**

**-Lucy H.**

"Well that was how they met." Gray told the little Dragneel, while closing the book. "That's it?" Nashi asked her uncle. "That's it for how they met."

"Oh. Well that was a pretty funny way they met." She giggled.

Suddenly Juvia gasped. Gray jumped up running over to his wife. "Are you okay Juvia?" He asled her. "Yeah... Just a contraction." She told him, squeezing his hand. There was just silence until her contraction was over. She sighed In relief. "Okay, I'm good. The little boy is just preparing to come into this world." She giggled.

Nashi just smiled. "I can't wait til he comes. When he gets to be my age, my mom and dad will tell him how you'll met." Gray and Juvia just laughed at her. "Is that so?" Gray said while walking to take a sip of his water.

The 5 year old stood up. "I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa that I learned how they met." Gray began choking on his water. "No! You can't tell them!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Why?" Nashi asked the man.

"Because Lucy will know that we have her old diary." He said. "Oh okay..." Nashi went to pick up the book and look through it. She couldn't really read yet, but she picked up on the names.

After about 5 minuted Juvia gasped again. "Another contraction?" Gray asked in surprise, running to her. She nodded squeezing her husband's arm. "That was about 5 minutes. They...are getting...too close." She gasped through words.

"Do we go to the hospital now?" Gray asked her. She slowly nodded. Gray's eyes widened. Then he smiled a big grin, running to get his keys. "C'mon ladies let's go! I'm about to be a father!" He cheered. Juvia smiled a bit, grabbing on to his arm standing up.

Nashi followed them smiling. "It's about time"

* * *

**Aww, I thought this was so cute. Usually I do 1st person POV but I did both 3rd and 1st. I hope you love this as much as I did.**

**If enough people like this, then I might write a bit of an epilogue or something like that.**


	2. Poll On My Profile for Gruvia Baby Name

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed or PMed me what they think Gray and Juvia's son's name should be. I have decided to put them all in a poll! I can horrible at making decisions, so why not?**

**Lol, you have until Friday. By then, I should hopefully be done writing the chapter and I'll just add whichever name won in the blanks. Or something like that.**

**Poll is on my profile, so go vote! The choices are:**

**1 Fuyuko (child born in winter) **

**2 Kukiko (winter child)**

**3 Furostomi (frost beauty)**

**4 Rin (severe cold) **

**5 Setsuko (child of snow) **

**6 Yukiko (snow child)**

**7 Silver**

**8 Yukio**

**9 Urien**

**10 Korimizu (ice water)**

**11 Suihyo (water ice)**

**12 Tsurara (icicle)**

**Thanks, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, blackroserocker, LeahMineStar, JellyBeanBubbles, and Nepto for contributing. Feel free to review more names, if a certain name catches my interest I'll add it!**


End file.
